Looking for You Forever
by mermaid1886
Summary: An AU based on the supposition that Blaine could have seen and been curious about Kurt prior to their fated staircase meeting.


This is a little AU where Blaine saw and vaguely knew of Kurt before they met. I only did certain scenes from Blaine's perspective and stopped after The First Time. Also, I actually saw West Side Story and not only did it inspire the last bit, but I thought it was a crock that Glee had Kurt of all people play Krupke. It was a dirty shame, so I changed it ;)- Enjoy :)

* * *

They were there again, the little boy and his dad. The park wasn't busy, it never was on Tuesdays. The other children were out in the field, playing soccer. Blaine liked soccer, but he was never invited to play. The other kids didn't like him because his older brother Cooper made them cry. The other little boy wasn't invited to play either, but Blaine had a feeling that it wasn't because he had a mean older brother. His dad was intimidating though, maybe that was it.

The boy was pretty. Blaine knew he shouldn't think that, but he was. Pale skin and delicate features topped with perfectly styled brown hair. Blaine liked to gel his hair, it made him look distinguished according to his grandfather. He just liked it because his normal curls were out of control unless he used something on them. Watching the boy and his father interact made him jealous. His own father was too busy to play with him and his grandfather was too old for most of the games he wanted to play.

"Blaine, time to go!" He looked up and saw his grandfather smiling at him. He stood up from the swing he was perched on and brushed off his sweater vest. With one last look at the boy and his father, he turned and left.

* * *

Cemeteries were always cold. Blaine sniffed roughly, tears blinding him as they lowered his grandfather's casket into the earth. Why did he have to leave? Why couldn't that be his father, and not the man who had been more his dad than anyone else ever had. He pushed that hateful thought away, knowing that his grandfather would be ashamed of him for thinking like that. He had a father, he should relish it, be grateful for his parents. Despite their inability to be around for him, they did love him. He could do a lot worse.

Wiping the tears away he looked up and saw a sight he hadn't seen in two years. The little boy was bigger, but his father hadn't changed at all. Holding hands, they walked toward another plot on the other side of the cemetery. Stopping under an old willow tree, they stood and watched yet another casket lowered into the ground. Blaine wondered who it was for them. He had never seen anyone else with the boy, so it could be anyone.

Suddenly, he was shuffled away from the graveside by his parents. He looked down into the hole his grandfather was in and fought the emotions threatening to overwhelm him. He would never see him again. Never hear him say he was proud of him, never sit and play chess with him, never visit his old run down house in Lima ever again. The tears came and this time he didn't wipe them away.

* * *

Hospitals, it turns out, were as uncomfortable as they looked on TV. Blaine closed his eyes and sat back with a sigh, trying to block out the pain. He had never thought that going to a dance with a friend would end up with him laying here with broken bones. Ignoring the homework stacked on his bedside table, he pulled out the magazine his nurse had been kind enough to bring him. He'd asked for Vogue, but they didn't have that in the gift shop so he'd settled for some teenage trash. It wasn't as interesting or fashion forward, but the articles were okay and the clothes in the pictures were pretty enough he supposed. He read for almost an hour before a noise outside his room interrupted him.

"Why won't you treat him! He's hurt! Just-just please do something!" The pretty boy was familiar, but the burly man seemed absent. The boy was motioning to another room in the hallway as he argued with a man in a white lab coat.

"Mr. Hummel, we're doing all that we can. There's not much we can do for comatose patients except make them comfortable until they wake up."

"Why won't he wake up, then!"

"We don't know, Mr. Hummel." The doctor snapped in frustration.

"Mr. Hummel, good I've been looking for you. My name is Carol and I'm your father's nurse for this shift. We took your father's vitals and it looks like-." A pretty red-headed woman in scrubs came up to them and led the boy away, talking all the while. They left the doctor in the hallway, stunned speechless. He looked up suddenly and caught Blaine's eye. With a sneer, he turned on his heel and left. Blaine didn't have time to wonder at the odd behavior as his own nurse came in. By the time she left, he was drugged up and drifting to sleep quickly, all thoughts of pretty boys and angry doctors gone from his mind.

* * *

Cheerleading had never really interested Blaine. Wes and David loved it, but he was firmly convinced it was because of the short skirts and tight tops, not out of any respect for the sport or athleticism of the participants. That being said, he did find himself watching the male cheerleaders more than the female ones. Speaking of, he spotted a very familiar face as the next team took the stage.

"And from McKinley High in Lima, the Cheerios!" The crowd went wild, screaming and bouncing all over each other as they fought to get closer. The routine was wonderful, but what had Blaine and the other two boys really spellbound was the singing. The boy in front was belting out a Celine Dion song in flawless French, at full voice while tumbling. It was nothing short of amazing.

"If they're cheer team is this good, their glee club must be something else. We might have trouble boys."

"We already have trouble David, we're up against Vocal Adrenaline."

"Yeah but Wes, look at these guys! We don't stand a chance if this guy's in their glee club next year."

"He looks like he will be; he's a little young to be a senior."

"Hey! I could have been a Junior if it hadn't been for the curriculum at Dalton!" Blaine interjected without taking his eyes off the beautiful boy on the screen.

"Well, yes but that's a special case. This guy looks like a child."

"Those lifts belie your assessment David." Wes countered as they watched the boy lift a pretty blonde girl onto his shoulders as the other guys did the same down the line.

"Yeah, but that is no indicator of his age. Anyway, we've got to get ourselves a countertenor because if he's not in their glee club he soon will be if they're worth anything and that is the only vocal part we're missing."

"Agreed."

* * *

"Excuse me." Blaine almost choked as the almost familiar voice washed over him. He turned and sure enough, there was the boy he'd been fascinated with almost all his life.

"Can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

"My name's Blaine." The hand shake was nothing short of electric.

"Kurt. So what's going on here?"

"The Warblers, every once in a while they throw an impromptu performance in the Senior Commons. It tends to shut the school down." He replied a little smugly.

"So wait, the glee club here is kind of cool?" Who said anything about a glee club? Gotcha 'new kid'.

"The Warblers are like rock stars." He smiled at the boy's skeptical look.

"C'mon, I know a short cut." And before he could object, Blaine took his hand and led him to the Senior Commons.

As he sang, he couldn't help looking in to those pretty glasz eyes and wondering if fate had led them to each other so many times for a reason.

* * *

He'd never really thought about girls, even in an abstract way, as anything more than friends. But there was something to be said for sparks. He'd kissed girls before, hell he'd kissed a couple of boys as well, but he'd never felt the way he'd felt with Rachel. Perhaps it was the alcohol as Kurt kept insisting. But he couldn't help but think that Kurt was just hurt he wasn't going for him instead. And if Blaine needed to figure himself out, he'd rather have his best friend with him, than against him. It had been painful for Kurt to turn his back on him. He couldn't change how he felt, and he certainly couldn't change that he didn't feel as strongly about Kurt as the pale boy clearly felt about him. Well, regardless, he had a date to plan; enough about Kurt, if he couldn't be supportive, then who needed him anyway.

* * *

Blackbird reminded him of the cold of the cemetery and a pale boy holding his father's hand at a graveside. It was all too easy to see what he'd been ignoring up until now. Kurt was not just beautiful, he was perfect. He was so strong, despite looking delicate, and so sure of himself. He felt like such an asshole for making him doubt and question his individuality. He knew that Kurt would have a hard time fitting in, just because he was so used to standing out. But this was what made him so special, so beautiful. And the pale boy was right; the uniforms were sacrilege, because those black pants were fabulous and not just because they were designer. He was convinced that Kurt Hummel should be allowed to wear his skin-tight skinny jeans everyday no matter the dress code. And that kiss, the one that finally happened after he'd pulled his head out of his ass? That was like a live wire.

* * *

Sebastian Smythe was going to ruin everything that Blaine had with Kurt if he didn't put a stop to this immediately. Unfortunately, the guy couldn't take a hint and Kurt couldn't resist a challenge.

"Why are we doing this again?" He asked for the fifth time that evening as they got ready to go to Scandles.

"Because we need to be spontaneous and fun. Besides, it's not like we can't leave if we get uncomfortable." His boyfriend turned to him, his pretty face scrunched up in worry. "Unless you really don't want to go, because we don't have to."

"I just-don't trust Sebastian." Kurt smiled at him and he knew he'd had the correct response. He didn't exactly know what was between those two, but he didn't want to delve into it right then.

"Let's go, we'll get our dance on, and leave when it gets boring okay? I promise, as soon as either of us is ready to go, we will." He nodded and with a peck on the lips, they were off.

* * *

It had been so difficult to watch Kurt charm the audience with his rendition of Riff when they were on such shaky ground, but it was still beautiful to watch despite his pain. During the second act, he knew he'd messed up the turn, almost hurting his ankle, but his concentration was shot. After seeing his gorgeous boyfriend kill his part, it was killing him. He had known that Scandles was a bad idea, but he'd had no inkling about how bad it would get.

Never having had alcohol before Rachel's party last year, he'd had little reference for how he would react to Kurt being so pretty and warm and sexy. He hadn't actually meant to get angry, but coming out of his alcoholic haze he'd realized that it wasn't the sex he was mad about, it was Kurt pushing him away. He needed to apologize, but how do you do that? 'Hey, sorry I almost raped you, can we hug it out?' Yeah, that wouldn't really go over well with Kurt. Speaking of Kurt.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating?"

"Just going over this step; I missed it." Blaine replied with a shrug.

"Beauty of the stage, go out and do it all again tomorrow night." The silence was charged, but Blaine was at a loss as to how to break it. "I personally thought you were both perfect."

"Well thank you. Your Riff killed, brought the house down."

"Yes well, I can't help but pull focus, sorry."

"No, it was great."

"All your friends were here; The Warblers, Sebastian, they were all lovin' it." Ah, so that was the problem.

"C'mere." Close, but not too close. "Give me your hand, now put it to your heart."

"Like the song." A flirty little smirk.

"Like the song. Kurt, Sebastian doesn't mean anything to me. And you were right our first time shouldn't be like that. I was drunk and not thinking clearly. It should be special, and perfect, because you deserve that." The passion behind the kiss was electric, just like the first time their lips touched. They tore away to breathe.

"You take my breath away. Not just now, but tonight, out there on that stage, I was so proud to be with you."

"Thank you, I want you to be." Another silence, charged differently this time. "Hey, Artie's having an after party at Breadsticks. Would you accompany me?"

"No." Crap, maybe this wouldn't be so easy. "I want to go to your house." Oh, well then.

"O-Okay."

Blaine had never really pictured his first time being in high school. Even after he and Kurt got together, he knew that his boyfriend was hesitant about sex. Blaine figured they'd wait until they were together in New York and had a Manhattan flat to themselves. So when he and Kurt stumbled into his empty house kissing each other breathless, despite the implications, Blaine still didn't think it would happen that night. How wrong he was; and for the first time being wrong felt so very, very right.


End file.
